


The Return of Little Bob

by O_oJustGuess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_oJustGuess/pseuds/O_oJustGuess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halfway through dinner, Percy announced he wanted a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Little Bob

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Percabeth.  
> Also on Fanfiction.net

Halfway through dinner, Percy announced he wanted a cat. Annabeth just stared at him, confused, with her sandwich halfway to her mouth. She slowly put down the sandwich.

“You want a what?” she asked slowly.

“A cat,” Percy said. Annabeth looked him up and down.

“A cat?” she repeated.

“A cat,” Percy confirmed. Annabeth sighed.

“Why do you want a cat?” she asked. “We can’t take care of a cat.” She stared at his blue ice cream which had spilled out of the can and onto the table.  Percy followed her eyes.

“What?” he said, panicked. “Did a bug drop in it or something?”

Annabeth resisted the urge to slap her boyfriend.

“We’re not getting a cat. You can barely spend a half hour in the apartment without doing something terribly wrong,” she said decisively, and started to eat her sandwich again. That was when Percy broke out the puppy eyes that made her love him and hate him at the same time, and _that_ was the only reason why she found herself at the nearest pet store, calculating the adoption fees and supplies a cat would require, while Percy stuck fingers through cage bars and cooed.

 “Do you have any blue cats?” Percy asked as he looked around the cages.

The pet store owner eyed them, vaguely puzzled, and scratched at his scalp. “We have that one,” the owner said, pointing at a small kitten in the corner of a cage, “but he’s a little bugger. Maybe not the thing for first-time owners.”

Percy and the cat stared at each other for a full minute before he announced he would take him. Annabeth handed over the card Reyna issued to them. She had given up on arguing against the cat, and besides, the little kitten was actually really cute. Not that she would say that out loud to Percy; her boyfriend was smug enough as he was.

“What are you naming it?” the owner asked, ringing up their purchases.

“Little Bob,” Annabeth said, before Percy could speak.

“Nice name,” the owner said.

“Yeah,” Percy said. “Yeah, it is.”

The owner took him out of the cage, put him in a carrier, and they brought Little Bob home. That night, the kitten didn’t leave the windowsill, staring wistfully up at the moon and the stars.

“He’s like the real Bob,” Annabeth whispered. Percy smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

“He is.”

They watched the kitten for a while before Percy turned to Annabeth and murmured, “I want a child.”

Annabeth slapped him.


End file.
